1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement rides of the type in which a passenger rotates within a rotating wheel-type frame about a fixed pivot axis. More particularly, the present invention relates to an amusement ride wherein the passenger provides the motive power for the rotational movement of the rotating wheel-type frame.
2. State of the Art
Various types of rotational amusement rides are known. These rides vary from large ferris wheels and merry-go-rounds which carry dozens of persons to smaller type amusement devices that carry one or two passengers. Examples of the latter type devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,009 and 4,402,500. These devices all require external power sources for movement of the rotating members of the rides. Passenger powered amusement rides are known, of course. For example the simplified merry-go-rounds used in school playgrounds utilizes the passengers of the ride to provide rotational movement to the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,527, there is shown a device that has a passenger carrying cage similar to those used on ferris wheels. The passenger activates a lever mechanism with his arms to provide a rocking motion. The lever mechanism is connected to a chain and gear drive that is rather complicated and certainly restricts the degree of rotational movement available. There is no disclosure in the prior art known to applicants of a wheel type rotating amusement ride in which the rotating wheel is mounted for rotation about a substantially horizontal axis, with the passenger being seated within the open interior space of the wheel to provide rotational movement of the wheel by shifting body weight back and forth. It is accordingly a principal objective of the present invention to provide such a wheel type rotating amusement ride.